Not So Normal Life
by SuicideHurts
Summary: Zatch makes a declaration that Mamodos get to go back to the human world. Megumi and Kiyo go back to high school after the long Mamodo battle.
1. Return to School

Chapter 1. Return to the human world

Zatch had finally become Mamodo king.

"I can't believe it's finally over," said Tia.

"Yeah, I'm glad the Mamodo world is being ruled by a kind king," said Zatch, in a non-braggy way, "but I wish we could see our human partners again.

"Now that you mention it, I do miss Megumi a lot."

"I have an idea. As king of the Mamodo world, I declare that Mamodos shall be allowed to visit the human world."

Zatch opens a portal to the human world and walks in.

Meanwhile....

"Megumi! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" shouted Megumi's mom.

"Okay okay! Sheesh...you're a woman. You of all people should know girls try to look nice," muttered Megumi under her breath.

"Kiyo! Hurry up and get to school!" screamed Kiyo's mom.

"Ughhhhh....fine," replied Kiyo.

-Kiyo's thoughts- at least I get to see Megumi at school.

Kiyo waited outside where he and Megumi usually meet before school.

"Morning Kiyo!" said Megumi, giving Kiyo a kiss.

"Morning," Kiyo replied.

The couple walked toward the school, but Kiyo heard the bushes ruffling. He took a look at it but didn't see anything. Kiyo kept walking with Megumi, but he screamed out of the blue. Looking behind himself, he saw a boy with blonde hair.

"ZATCH! Aren't you supposed to be ruling the Mamodo world and not biting my butt?"(Episode 12 I think)

"I made a new declaration where Mamodos can come visit the human world."

"Hey where's Tia?" asked Megumi.

"Right here!" said Tia, elbowing Zatch in the gut, signaling to put his arm around her.

"Oh! Hi Tia. I see you and Zatch are more than just friends now." said Kiyo.

"Yup. Looks like the same for you and Megumi," said Tia giggling.

"Yeah well, Megumi and I have school, so we'll see you later. You can stay at my house if you want," said Kiyo blushing at what Tia said earlier.

"Okay. Have fun at school!"

First period came. Kiyo's least favorite class; sex ed.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Boing, but you can call me Lady Susan and I teach sex ed. Normally I wouldn't greet you like this, but we have a new student. Everyone please welcome Sherry Belmont."

Lady Susan made everyone individually greet her.

"Hi there! Hope you like the school!" said Megumi enthusiastically.

"Hi...." said Kiyo sounding bored and depressed.

The class took their seats and started discussing "topics".

"Second period....Not as bad," thought Kiyo.

Martial arts wasn't too bad. Especially since it was taught by Ms. Lien. The only thing Kiyo hated about the class was Ms. Lien always paired Kiyo up to fight Megumi.

"Now to put your moves that you learned yesterday to the test. Kiyo get in there with Megumi," said Ms. Lien.

"Why do you always put me against my girlfriends?" asked Kiyo with a sad look on his face.

Kiyo tried to talk Ms. Lien out of it, but she was adamant about putting Kiyo against Megumi.

"Okay.... Megumi just end it with one kick to the gut. I expect you to give a kiss after this is over," said Kiyo getting ready to take a full-force kick to the gut.

"Can do, and sorry I have to do this Kiyo," said Megumi.

"It's ok-"

Before Kiyo could finish his sentence, Megumi drove her powerful heel into Kiyo's gut.

"God damn Megumi.. That hurt like a bitch!"

Megumi just smiled and gave Kiyo a kiss.

Third period came. Kiyo particularly liked this class. History with Mr. Apollo.

"Now class, who can tell me who invented the first turbo jet engine?" asked Mr. Apollo.

Kiyo raises his hand.

"Yes Kiyo?"

"Frank Whittle."

"Very good."

Fourth period came. Kiyo was anxious to get to lunch. The school day had gone terribly in his mind, and it was about to get worse. One of his least favorite classes was next; Drama with Mr. Folgore.

"Now I will need two main characters for the love scene between Akiza and Yusei. (A/N: If you don't already know, Akiza and Yusei are Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds characters.) How about Kiyo and Megumi?"

Kiyo gave Mr. Folgore a death stare and reluctantly walked to the front of the class with Megumi.

"Not that I don't want to be with you Megumi, but this is just ridiculous." 

"Hehe I think it'll be great!" said Megumi with a smile on her face.

Finally, lunch came.

"The only reason I liked drama today was because I got to kiss you Megumi," said Kiyo.

The rest of the day just went by with Kiyo hating the classes.

"Finally, we get to go home and see Zatch and Tia," said Kiyo.

"Yeah I can't believe they came back," said Megumi.

End of chapter one. I decided to put Megumi and Kiyo back into 9th grade. Kinda weak for a first chapter but I tried hehe. Review even if you hate it please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if I get a little off topic here. I was trying to put more of Zatch and Tia in this chapter. Also I wanted to add Ted because he was always one of my favorite Mamodos. Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

"Zatch you here?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah I'm here. Bet you can't find me though," said Zatch, giggling.

Kiyo passed Zatch's hiding spot and felt a stinging pain behind him.

"Zatch stop biting me in the butt! Hey where's Tia?"

"She's waiting for Megumi in the Kitchen."

Megumi walks into the kitchen with Zatch and Kiyo.

"Hey Tia! No school tomorrow. Kiyo and I were planning on going to the botanical gardens to visit Ivy and then to the amusement park. You and Zatch wanna come?"

Tia was hoping to spend the day with Zatch alone, but she look at Zatch's face and saw how he lit up, and she knew he wanted to go.

"Sure, Megumi!"

-somewhere away from Kiyo's house-

"YO! Jeedo! What's up?"

Jeedo turns around to see his old friend who looked like Elvis with a girl in his arms. (Cherish)

"Ted???? What're you doing here? Why aren't you at the Mamodo world?" asked Jeedo with a shocked look on his face.

"King Zatch opened a portal between the human and Mamodo world," said Cherish, answering for Ted.

"I see...so what do you say we go hit the road like we did before?"

"Well, I dunno... I only travelled with you before so I could find Cherish. Now that I've found her, I think we should just chill out for a bit."

"Oh...I see," said Jeedo with a disappointed tone and face.

"Wait, I know what we can do. We can go visit Zatch and Kiyo. How 'bout it Jeed?"

"Sure! Let's go."

The roar of the motorcycle roared across the land and cut through the air.

Next morning, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Tia!" said Zatch in an excited voice.

When Zatch opened the door, he didn't see Tia, but he saw Ted.

"Ted! What're you doing here?"

"Jeedo, Cherish, and I came to visit you today. We were wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Well, we kinda had plans. We're going to the botanical gardens to see our friend Ivy. Then we're going to the amusement park. You can come too if you want."

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"KIYO! Ted, Jeedo, and Cherish came for a visit. They wanna come with us to the botanical gardens then amusement park. That's okay right?"

"Cool cool. And of course that's okay. Hey, where's Tia and Megumi?"

Moments later, Tia and Megumi came in.

"Morning Tia!" said Zatch, giving Tia a kiss.

"Morning Zatch," said Tia blushing.

"Okay everyone set? Alright it's off to the botanical gardens now," said Kiyo.

At the botanical garden....

The gang sees tons of roots and people laying down as if they're dead all over the place.

"What happened here?" asked Tia.

"I think I have a good idea on who did this," said Zatch, while pulling out his spell-book out of nowhere and handing it to Kiyo.

"Raja Jugaro!"

"That sounded like a spell! Zatch you're king and you never banned spell-books before you came to the human world?" asked Kiyo.

"Nope. Don't worry. It's just Sugino. We'll beat him easy."

Giant flower seeds flew at everyone from the spell casted before.

"Sugino you think you can beat me with the same old spells? Kiyo I got my 8th 9th and 10th spells. Read the 9th one."

"Okay..here goes. Dioga Bao Zakeruga!"

A huge 5-headed lightning dragon spawned and completely ate Sugino's book.

"Okay, now we can peacefully enjoy the garden," said Zatch sounding satisfied.

"God damn Zatch I've never seen you do that spell before," said Ted.

"I learned it after I became king. You didn't learn any new spells? Tia and I both did."

"I learned one. But hey, you can't blame me for being with Cherish all the time," said Ted.

"Of course not. I always spend time with Tia so I understand."

After talking to Ivy again, the gang moved to the amusement park.

"Hmm...what to do first? I can't choose. I'll just do what you want, Megumi," said Kiyo.

"Let's ride the Wheel of Love," said Megumi with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay! Everyone meet back here in 3 hours. Have fun!"

Ted and Cherish decided to just sit in a nice patch of grass and talk. Zatch and Tia went into the haunted mansion ride.

-Tia's thoughts- I'll pretend to be scared and hang onto Zatch (A/N thought I'd throw that in there lol)

Kiyo and Megumi rode the Wheel of Love. While all of this was happening, Jeedo decided to look for a woman,

"AHAHAHAHA! Jeedo's looking for a soulmate," mocked Ted.

Jeedo turned crimson red and went to go buy something to eat. By the end of the day, everyone was satisfied.

"Wow I had a great time today!" said Zatch.

"Yeah, us too!" said Kiyo and Megumi together.

"Ted, Jeedo, and Cherish you can crash at my place tonight if you want," said Kiyo.

"Oh cool. Thanks!" said Ted.

Kiyo gave Megumi a kiss goodnight and Zatch did the same for Tia. When they departed, Zatch heard Tia and Megumi cast a spell.

"Maseshield!"

"Garon!"

"The 8th spell, Gigano Raozaruk!"

Zatch is hit with an incredible lightning strike. His appearance completely changed into a teenager with spiky hair and has 20 times his normal strength and speed.

"Maruss, go away or I'll banish you from the face of this world and the Mamodo world."

"Bring it on. You're not fit to be king."

Zatch's rage boiled inside of him.

"Kiyo! The 9th spell!"

"Right. Dioga Bao Zakeruga!"

"Garon!"

Maruss's pitiful attempt to fare against Dioga Bao Zakeruga was useless and his book burned instantly.

"Are you okay Tia?" asked Zatch being concerned for her.

"Yeah thanks. You're my hero," said Tia blushing.

Zatch gave Tia one more kiss goodnight and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3rd chapter out. Might not be as good as the others but I'll make the next one better. Or at least try.**_

Chapter 3

After a good night's rest, Zatch was refilled and ready for a new day. The doorbell rings.

Zatch opens the door and sees Tia with Megumi.

"Morning Tia!" said Zatch giving Tia a kiss.

"Morning Zatch!" said Tia returning the kiss.

"Hi Zatch. Where's Kiyo?" asked Megumi.

"He's uh.... upstairs sleeping like a lazy bum. I swear he would sleep through the whole day if you didn't come every day, Megumi."

Zatch heard a breath behind him and felt it on his neck behind him. He turns around to see Kiyo. Kiyo hits Zatch on the head.

"Morning Megumi!" said Kiyo, imitating Zatch's earlier action of kissing Tia.

"Morning!" said Megumi.

"What should we do today?" asked Zatch.

"Well I was hoping to spend the day alone with Kiyo today," said Megumi.

"Hmm... I guess I'll spend my day with Tia!" said Zatch.

Kiyo and Megumi decided to go see a movie together and Tia and Zatch went to the park. Zatch starts screaming out of nowhere.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S THIS ENERGY IN MY HEAD?!"

Tia started doing the same thing. The Mamodo couple disappeared into a completely dark room. A pair of red eyes glowed in front of them.

"Zatch and Tia. You two have been chosen and personally invited to attend the battle to become king of kings."

"Who are you and what is the battle to become king of kings?" asked Zatch.

"I am the greatest Mamodo of all time. The battle to become king of kings is a battle of previous Mamodo kings. The winner will reign over the World Between Light and Dark."

"What exactly is the World Between Light and Dark? Why should Tia and I go to your tournament? And why is Tia invited? She's not the King." said Zatch trying not to sound unwanting of Tia.

"The other 5 Mamodo kings have each been paired with the runner-up winner of their time.(Tia was 2nd place in becoming king for me) The other 5 kings are powerful and evil. If they win, they'll have the decision of either sparing the world or completely annihilating. When I say world, I mean the human world and the Mamodo world."

"Tia...what should we do?" asked Zatch.

"We have no choice. We have to fight or the worlds will be destroyed," said Tia.

"No matter what, I will protect you, Megumi, and Kiyo from harm. Alright Mr. most powerful Mamodo ever. I accept your invitation." said Zatch.

"Good. This tournament will take place in one week so rest up and be ready."

With that, Zatch and Tia were transferred back to the human world.

"Wow we were only got for one hour," said Zatch.

Tia was left speechless. She couldn't believe they were going to battle powerful Mamodos to save the world again. First Faudo and now this...

"Hey Tia, what's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"I'm scared to battle. I'm not only afraid that we're going to lose, but I'm also afraid you, Kiyo, Megumi, and I will get hurt."

"Tia, I won't let anything happen to you guys. That's why I became king. Don't worry, I'll protect you," said Zatch giving Tia a hug.

"Come on we should enjoy our one week left until the battle," said Zatch trying to cheer Tia up.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tia, feeling slightly better.

The day ended and Tia and Megumi stayed at Kiyo's house for dinner.

"Kiyo..Tia and I have something to tell you and Megumi," said Zatch.

"What's wrong?"

"This may sound ridiculous but we have to do another Mamodo battle between six Mamodo kings and six runner-up winners from the past."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tia and I had a vision kind of. The most powerful Mamodo told us the other 5 Mamodos from the past are fighting for king of kings. The winner rules over the World Between Light and Dark. That means the winner can do whatever they want with the human and Mamodo world. He also told us that the other 5 Mamodos are extremely powerful and evil. We have to do this Kiyo, or the world will end."

Kiyo and Megumi looked at Zatch and Tia in shock. For a while, nobody said anything, but then....

"When is it?" asked Kiyo.

"Next week. The great Mamodo said to rest up and be ready."

"Don't worry Zatch. You can count me in," said Kiyo.

"Me too," said Megumi.

"Don't forget about me!" said Tia.

Tia and Megumi went home after Zatch and Kiyo kissed them goodnight. Zatch and Kiyo went to sleep to gather as much strength as they could for the upcoming challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days passed by quickly. The day Zatch and Tia got the message about the king of kings was on Sunday. It was already Friday.

"Kiyo...are you ready for Sunday?" asked Megumi in a concerned voice.

"No, to tell you the truth, I'm not even close. But I have no choice but to confront this problem head on," said Kiyo.

"Don't worry Kiyo. Nothing's gonna happen to us. Not with Tia and Zatch there."

Kiyo just smiled and gave Megumi a hug.

"If I don't get out of this alive, I want you to know I love you with all my heart, and I'll protect you even if it costs me my life."

This time, it was Megumi who showed affection toward Kiyo, except Megumi kissed Kiyo instead of hugging.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's room....

"Zatch, what are we going to do? The Mamodos in this tournament are extremely powerful. There's no way we can win," said Tia.

"Tia, I have a trick up my sleeve that I have yet to reveal. Did you forget that I had 3 new spells? Only 2 have been revealed. The third one will be incredibly powerful. It's the most powerful weapon in my arsenal. The best part is, it'll go great with your Chaajiru Saifodon," said Zatch.

"Really? What is it and what does it do?" asked Tia.

Zatch whispers in Tia's ear, exposing his most powerful spell to his girlfriend.

"You really think it'll change the game up?" asked Tia.

"Yeah, it will," said Zatch

Zatch and Kiyo kissed Tia and Megumi goodnight. They immediately went to bed.

The next day....

-ding dong-

Zatch answers the door.

"Morning Tia and Megumi!" said Zatch giving Tia a kiss just like every day.

"Morning Zatch!" said Tia and Megumi.

"Zatch could you go get Kiyo for me?" asked Megumi.

"Sure," said Zatch

"Kiyo! Megumi's here. She said she wants to see you," said Zatch.

Kiyo takes Megumi into the other room and leaves Tia and Zatch alone.

"So Tia, one more day until we fight for the title of king of kings."

"Yeah... I'm still pretty scared, but being with you makes me feel better," said Tia.

"Thanks Tia. How bout we spend our last day together?"

"Yeah of course! That's probably what Kiyo and Megumi are talking about too."

"Kiyo we're leaving! See you later!" screamed Zatch.

Zatch and Tia spent the whole day together at the park. Kiyo and Megumi decided to change things up a bit and go to the beach.

The day quickly ended and Tia started to cry.

"Tia why're you crying?" asked Zatch

"What if we can never do this again?"

"Tia, I already told you it'll be alright. I promise to protect you."

"What if you try and die while you are? There's no reason to live without you."

"Tia, I promise the four of us will make it out of this alive, and we'll win the battle."

"Just promise you'll be careful not to get severely hurt."

"I promise."

Tia hugs Zatch and smiles.

The day ended a bit differently. Megumi and Tia decided to sleep at Kiyo's house that night. Everyone fell asleep except Tia. She was watching Zatch sleep when he said...

"I will protect you Tia. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Before Tia could hear the rest of Zatch's sleep talking, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Morning came so quickly.

The great Mamodo appeared.

"Zatch, Tia, and mortals...are you ready?" asked the mysterious Mamodo.

"Yeah, we are," said Kiyo.

"Now entering hell," said the great Mamodo.

A dark portal appeared in front of the four and they stepped into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zatch, Tia, Kiyo, and Megumi stood in fear and silence. Suddenly, they appeared on a crater with 4 other Mamodo kings and Mamodo runner-up teams.

"Hey Zatch, I thought there were 6 total teams, including us," said Kiyo.

"That's what we were told. I wonder where the 6th one is," replied Zatch.

"Welcome to the tournament to be the king of kings, and the ruler of the World Between Light and Dark. The 10 of you have been invited to compete in this tournament. As you all know, the winner will hold both the worlds' fates in their hands. So introducing our first contestant...he is the ruler of the 2000 B.C. era...please welcome Yazamaka and his runner-up partner Kade. Second, we have the ruler of the 1000 B.C. era..please welcome Wonzai and his runner-up partner Kamkon. Third, we have the ruler of the 0 A.D. period..please welcome Barzai and his runner-up partner Branzago. Fourth we have Zade and his partner Thad. Finally, we have the current Mamodo king and his runner-up mate...please welcome Zatch and Tia! The first round begins tomorrow and you will each be sent to a comfortable room to sleep in. Oh and one more thing...the loser of each battle dies," said the great Mamodo.

Everyone was astonished at the last sentence.

"Wait a minute...aren't there 6 Mamodos in this battle? I'm only counting 5," said Kiyo.

"The 6th contestant couldn't make it to the introduction, but rest assured, he will be here. First round pairings are Wonzai vs. Zatch, Barzai vs. Zade, and that leaves Yazamaka and the mysterious 6th Mamodo. Good luck and rest well for tonight."

Kiyo and Megumi sighed in relief.

"Phew! We don't have to fight today. We need to get our rest. Have a good night's sleep and be ready for tomorrow," said Kiyo.

-Megumi's thoughts- This is why I love Kiyo. He's such a great leaders and knows what to do in a tough situation.

The next day, the gang was woken up early.

"Ready guys? Our first opponent seems to be a guy named Wonzai. I wonder what he's like," said Kiyo.

Everyone was transported to an arena selection. A host shows up and asks heads or tails.

"Heads," said Zatch.

The coin lands on tails.

"Wonzai gets to pick the arena"

"I pick my home arena," said the mysterious Mamodo named Wonzai.

They were transported to a Chinese arena.

"Kiyo! You're not gonna believe who Wonzai is! It's Wonrei's dad! He's evil??" asked Zatch shocked to see Wonrei's dad.

Kiyo takes a closer look at the Mamodo and at the arena. Suddenly, his eyes widen in astonishment.

"No way! It really is Wonrei's dad!"

"Heh...it looks like you guys know my son. It's a shame I'll have to defeat you," said Wonzai.

"Hmm....let's try to gain some information on his partner, Kamkon. He looks like an old duck...who do we know that looks like a duck?" asked Kiyo.

That's when it struck him harder than a bolt of lightning.

"Kanchome's dad! We're fighting two of our allies' fathers! This isn't going to be easy," said Kiyo.

"Enough with the chit chat!" yelled Wonzai.

"Redoruk!"

Wonzai's leg lit up blue and started moving at break neck speed straight at Zatch.

"Gigano Raozaruk!"

Zatch becomes faster and stronger. Tia could only watch in hopeless terror, but she focused her attention on Kamkon who was greedily eating a candy bar just like Kanchome would.

"Megumi! Quickly, while they're off guard!" said Tia.

"Gigano Saisu!"

A big boomerang sliced at Kamkon's side. The boomerang came back and sliced his human partner in the arm. Their book burned for the meantime, but if Wonzai defeated Zatch and Tia, their book would recover.

"Wow that was easier than I thought, but then again, it was Kanchome's dad," said Tia.

Zatch and Wonzai battle for a while using hand to hand combat.

"That's enough! Cast the spell!" ordered Wonzai.

"Rao Diboren!"

A huge white tiger shows up.

"It's bigger than Wonrei's Rao Diboren! Okay let's match that power, Zatch! Dioga Bao Zakeruga!"

A gigantic 5 headed lightning dragon appears and clashes with Rao Diboren. The two spells collided in a stalemate. Kiyo pours all of his heart energy into the Dioga classed Bao.

"GO BAOO!"

The lightning dragon eventually overpowers the white tiger and burns Wonzai's book. Kamkon and Wonzai's books both appeared in front of them and sent knives flying in all directions into their bodies. The human partners also took damage and the four bodies were now corpses.

"We did it Tia! We won our first battle!" said Zatch.

"That wasn't too hard. Kamkon's partner lost in one spell," said Tia.

"Easy for you to say. I fought Wonrei's dad," said Zatch.

"Hehe...I love you too Zatch," said Tia.

With that, the first battle ended in victory and the gang was transported back to their room.

A voice from afar watched and started laughing.

"MWAHAHA! WONZAI HAS FALLEN! Which means his power is mine.... So let's recap Kamka... first round elimination Mamodos were Wonzai, Barzai, and Yazamaka. The power of Kung Fu, Transformation, Vortexes(This is Bari's dad if you didn't know), Gravity(Brago's dad), and gunpowder. Excellent...The next round should truly be interesting..."


End file.
